Various types of beverages are made via fermentation. Such beverages are typically made using various ingredients that are combined and fermented to yield the resulting beverage. As an example, beer is an alcoholic beverage that is brewed by filtering wort, adding hops to the wort, and then fermenting the resulting wort mixture with yeast. Wort is typically made with malt, which is made from germinated barley.
Ingredients for brewing beer typically include water, malt, hops, yeast, fragrance additives, and the like. The yeast is often referred to as leaven, and is typically added to malt to induce fermentation. The yeast may also facilitate the generation of alcohol and carbonic acid. In some scenarios, fragrance additives are added that improve the taste of beer, such as fruit, syrup, and vanilla bean additives.